Bitwa na Atakmerze
| Miejsce = Atakmera | Przyczyny = Spisek Nekpana Gunraya | Skutki = *Separacja Nekpana Gunraya od Nowej Republiki *Wojna pomiędzy Rodem Krakenów, a Konfederacją Atronu | Wynik = *Zwycięstwo Nekpana Gunraya i Atronu | Poprzednia = | Następna = | Strona #1 = *Kreifod Notugann *Ród Krakenów | Strona #2 = *Nekpan Gunray *Konfederacja Atronu | Dowódcy #1 = * Henreich Kraken† * Kreifod Notugann (głównodowodzący) | Dowódcy #2 = *Zhoun Yux (głównodowodzący) *Zhan An (zastępca) * S0und3† * Darth Mash | Siły #1 = *30 000 żołnierzy Kreifoda Notuganna *1000 żołnierzy Henreicha Krakena | Siły #2 = *50 000 droidów Nekpana Gunraya *5 000 żołnierzy Dartha Masha *2 000 żołnierzy S0und3a | Straty #1 = *28 000 zabitych *3 000 rannych | Straty #2 = *15 000 zniszczonych droidów *200 zabitych i rannych żołnierzy | Straty cywilne = | Pojawienia = }} Bitwa na Atakmerze to jedna z bitew roku 52 ABY. O bitwie Preludium Bitwa Na Atakmerze wylądowała 50-tysięczna armia droidów dowodzona przez Zhouna Yuxa (i wsparta przez 650 żołnierzy Atronu) w celu zabicia Kreifoda Notuganna. Wojewoda Kreifod podzielił swą armię na dwa oddziały: jeden z nich (składający się z 1000 żołnierzy Henreicha Krakena oraz 6000 żołnierzy Notuganna) miał zostać w pobliskim mieście jako rezerwa, a drugi (liczący 24 000 żołnierzy) miał zaatakować frontalnie wojska droidów. Yux posłał większość swych droidów naprzeciw drugiego oddziału. Pierwsza rzecz, która zszokowała Zhan Ana (zastępcę Yuxa) to impet wrogiej armii, wielkie straty ponoszone przez czworoboki droidów oraz niemożliwość otoczenia i podzielenia na mniejsze grupki oddziałów Kreifod. Zhoun Yux zapytał Dartha Masha czy ten rozumie czemu wojska Notuganna odnoszą takie sukcesy. Darth Mash wskazał jako przyczynę trening wrogich wojsk, który zaskutkował tym, że żołnierze byli bardzo mobilni oraz zdolni do realizowania różnych manewrów. Inną ważną rzeczą był też geniusz Notuganna, dzięki któremu wiedział on kiedy użyć jakiej formacji, a kiedy jakiego manewru. Zhoun Yux odparł na to, że już zrozumiał na czym była inspirowana strategia Notuganna - "Doktryna sił zwykłych i sił specjalnych" - traktat jednego z generałów Resztek Imperium. Zhoun Yux wcielał swój kontrplan w życie. Wpierw nakazał zmasowany atak na pozycje Kreifoda, ale ten manewrując oddziałami, dokonując pozorowanych odwrotów, zasadzek, ataków flankujących i szarzy udało mu się zatrzymać natarcie droidów. Zhoun Yux nakazał zmasowany odwrót. Wojska Notuganna zaczęły ścigać wycofujące się droidy. Wszelakie próby zatrzymania pościgu się nie udały, a ariergarda zrobiona na poczekaniu została całkowicie rozbita. Wtem około 3000 droidów wyłoniło się z lasu i dokonało ataku flankującego na bok wrogiej armii. Kreifod nakazał się wycofać żołnierzom i uformować formację żelaznego muru. Za nim jednak żołnierzy zdołali w pełni uformować szyki było jeszcze sporo luk w ich ustawieniu. W jedną z tych luk wbił się klinem 2-tysięczny oddział S0un3a. Za jego klinem poszły liczne oddziały droidów poszerzając wyrwę w centrum Kreifoda. Niespodziewanie Zhoun uformował swe wojska w formację eszelonu skierowaną we wrogą lewą flankę. Notugann by zapobiec przełamaniu jego lewej flanki ustawił na niej swe najlepsze oddziały w bronieniu się, za to jeśli chodzi o oddział S0un3a, to próbował go pokonać wielokrotnym atakiem kleszczy, ale Skutki Ciekawostki *Bitwa ta została zainspirowana opowiadaniem z serii Pokolenie. Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Imperium: Nowa Generacja